User blog:SPARTAN 119/Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni cast vs Zombies
Mion Sonozaki, Shion Sonozaki, Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Rika Furude, and Satoko Houjou, six residents of a small town in Japan, sometimes driven insane by a local disease, but in the end, they over come the disease and uncovered the dark secrets behind their town. But will they survive when another virus turns everyone else in their hometown in to undead flesh eating horrors? =Scenario= Hinamizawa has been stricken by a disease, but this time, its not the Hinamizawa Syndrome, or at least, its a different strain. This disease turns people into a zombie-like state, turning them into mindless killing machines. Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Rika Furude, and Satoko Houjou have been rescued from the Furude Shrine, where they have been hiding. The group intends to get to the Sonozaki Estate, grab some guns, and escape in the Sonozaki's bullet-proof limo.... Or, actually, the rest of the Sonozaki family bailed in the limo, assuming Mion and Shion to be dead, so now the group must cross the zombie-infested town to Keiichi's house and escape in Keiichi's parents' car. Notes *Only Shion and Mion will start out with guns, however, the rest of the group will arm up once they reach the Sonozaki estate. The weapons they take are listed under "Sonozaki Armory Weapons". The Sonozaki Armory will have enough ammunition for the Higurashi cast to fight their way through Hinamizawa, so running out will not be an issue... but they can of course still be caught reloading, especially those survivors who are unfamiliar with guns and may take longer to get used to operating their weapons (Keiichi, Rena, Satoko, Rika). *The Higurashi cast will stay together as group for defense, and will attempt to rejoin if separated. =Higurashi Cast= Spoilers in black, highlight to reveal. Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" (ひぐらしのなく頃に, When the Cicadas Cry) is a Japanese murder mystery dōjin soft visual novel series produced by 07th Expansion. The first game in the series, Onikakushi-hen, was first sold on August 10, 2002 for PC. The last game, Matsuribayashi-hen, was released on August 13, 2006. "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" is the first title in the "When They Cry" series, followed by "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai" and "Umineko no Naku Koro ni". A manga series adapted from the games began with eight different artists working separately on different story arcs, and is published by Square Enix and Kadokawa Shoten. Two anime series were produced by Studio Deen; Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in 2006, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai in 2007. An OVA entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei was released in February of 2009. (From Higurashi Wiki) The story revolves around Keiichi Maebara, the son of an artist, who moves to the village of Hinamizawa, Japan with his family from a larger city at the age of 16. On his first day of school, a one-room school covering grades from K-12 due to the small size of the village, Keiichi quickly becomes friends with a group of girls, Mion and (in the arcs where she appears) Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuguu, Satoko Houjou, and Rika Furude. The group play together after school, and times are generally good until Keiichi discovers the dark secrets behind the village of Himamizawa. Exactly how this happens varies from arc-to-arc. However, in general, Keiichi finds out about a series grisly murders and mysterious disappearance that took place in town, described by the townsfolk as the curse of the god of the local Shinto shrine, Oyashiro-sama. In some of these arcs, Keiichi ends up as the murderer, and in others, the victim, in some arcs, Keiichi and his friends die in a mysterious volcanic gas leak that kills off all of the town. Finally, in the last arc, Keiichi and his friends discover the true identity of the individuals responsible for the incidents at Hinamizawa, In fact, the insanity and murders in the village are caused by a local virus known as the the "Hinamizawa Syndrome, and Miyo Takano is in the employ of a conspiracy by rogue factions in the government to weaponize the virus. The volcanic gas disaster is actually an attempt to cover up experiments with the virus by Takano by killing off the village with chemical weapons. (From Keiichi Maebara's DFW article) =Members and Weapons= Mion Sonozaki Sonozaki Mion is one of the main characters in the Higurashi no Naku Koro ni series, Sonozaki Shion's twin sister, and the heir of the Sonozaki house. Mion is the most known sister of the Sonozaki twins, as well as the most mentally stable and tomboyish one. Mion is the heiress of the head of the Sonozaki family, and is the leader of the Hinamizawa School club. As the oldest in the class, she is the Class Representative, often shortened to Class Rep. She is the granddaughter of the current Sonozaki head Sonozaki Oryō. Because her mother, Sonozaki Akane, married a man from outside Hinamizawa, the heritage was passed immediately down to Mion rather than Akane, as she was the next oldest female. As the Sonozaki family is quite rich, it is obvious that Mion has a large allowance. The 50,000 yen that was announced as the winning prize at a game tournament is said to come from her own pocket. Mion is 17, according to Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Matsuri, with a birthday in early February. Mion is a tomboy and calls herself "oji-san" throughout the games, manga and anime. However, no matter how boyish she acts, she also has a girly side when opening her heart, mainly to her twin sister Sonozaki Shion. It is revealed and very often strongly hinted that she has a crush on Maebara Keiichi, which she expresses by picking on and teasing him at every possible occasion. (From Higurashi wiki) Weapons Katana The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuacy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever. SVD Dragunov The Dragunov sniper rifle (formally Russian: Снайперская винтовка Драгунова, Snayperskaya Vintovka Dragunova (SVD), literally "Dragunov's sniper rifle") is a semi-automatic sniper rifle/designated marksman rifle chambered in 7.62×54mmR and developed in the Soviet Union. The weapon has an effective range of 800 meters, and fires from a ten-round magazine. In the actual Higurashi anime, the Dragunov is actually the possession of Mion's uncle Kasai, but for the purposes of this "zombie apocalypse" scenario, she will have access to it. Beretta Model 92 The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The weapon has a range of 50 meters and a 15-round magazine. Shion Sonozaki A 17-year girl from the prestigious Sonozaki family, a family of great influence in the small town of Hinamizawa, Japan, and a family rumored to have Yakuza connections. In the summer of 1983, she succumbs to a local disease known as the "Hinamizawa Syndrome", a disease which manifests itself in violent behavior, and eventually suicide. Higurashi takes place over multiple "parallel universes" or "arcs". While Shion makes no appearance in the first arc of the story, in most of "universes", Shion commits a number grisly murders, sometimes disguising herself as her twin, Mion, while committing her crimes. First, in the second arc of the series, Shion disguises herself as her sister Mion and kidnaps and attempts to torture and murder the protagonist of the series, a boy named Keiichi Maebara. It is revealed in a later story arc that retells the second arc from Shion's point of view that, in addition to the attempt on Keiichi's life, she murders a young girl named Satoko Houjou, who she blames for the disappearance of her love interest, Satoko's older brother Satoshi. In fact, Satoshi was hospitalized and on life support due to advanced stages of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. In the same arc, Shion also murders her sister, Mion, her grandmother Oryou, and a girl named Rika Furude, who she drives to suicide by injecting her with an unknown substance, possibly Hinamizawa Syndrome. The motive behind these murders is that Shion views all of these people as responsible for Satoshi's disappearance. In other arcs, Shion plays a more secondary role, in many of them being killed in the massacre of the village of Hinamizawa by the Yamainu, either by poison gas, or in one case, a gunshot fired by Miyo Takano. In the final arc, Shion aids the main cast of the series and several others in fighting against Miyo Takano and the Yamainu to expose the truth of the conspiracy behind the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Weapons Hunting Knife Shion's primary weapon for her murders in the anime is a large hunting knife. The weapon appears to be a Bowie-style knife. For the purposes of this match, she will be carrying this weapon. Katana The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. The gentle curvature of the blade adds to the weapons cutting power by focusing the force of the blow on a smaller area. This curve is achieved during quenching: the sword maker coats the blade with several layers of a wet clay slurry, putting a much thinner layer on the front of the blade. When the blade is thrust in water, the front of the blade cools more quickly and hardens, while the slower cooling in the back of the blade reduces lattice strain on the spine, causing the blade to curve backwards. The Katana was not designed at all for penetrating armor. It was designed to make quick and decisive slashes at weak points in armor. Specifically the throat. This required extreme speed and accuacy to wield. And that required an extreme amount of training and discipline to wield. It is generally considered to be one of the greatest sword designs ever. AK-47 The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The AK is a 7.62mm assault rifle with a 30-round magazine, capable of semi and fully automatic fire, and known for its ease of use. Tokarev TT-33 Shion uses a Tokarev against a group of Yakuza sent to kill her in a manga-only chapter of Higurashi.The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The Tokarev has a seven-round magazine. Keiichi Maebara Spoilers in black, highlight to reveal. Keiichi Maebara is the protagonist of the visual novel and later anime Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. The son of an artist, Keiichi moves to the village of Hinamizawa, Japan with his family from a larger city at the age of 16. On his first day of school, a one-room school covering grades from K-12 due to the small size of the village, Keiichi quickly becomes friends with a group of girls, Mion and (in the arcs where she appears) Shion Sonozaki, Rena Ryuguu, Satoko Houjou, and Rika Furude. The group play together after school, and times are generally good until Keiichi discovers the dark secrets behind the village of Himamizawa. Exactly how this happens varies from arc-to-arc. However, in general, Keiichi finds out about a series grisly murders and mysterious disappearance that took place in town, described by the townsfolk as the curse of the god of the local Shinto shrine, Oyashiro-sama. In some of these arcs, Keiichi ends up as the murderer, and in others, the victim, in some arcs, Keiichi and his friends die in a mysterious volcanic gas leak that kills off all of the town. Finally, in the last arc, Keiichi and his friends discover the true identity of the individuals responsible for the incidents at Hinamizawa, In fact, the insanity and murders in the village are caused by a local virus known as the the "Hinamizawa Syndrome, and Miyo Takano is in the employ of a conspiracy by rogue factions in the government to weaponize the virus. The volcanic gas disaster is actually an attempt to cover up experiments with the virus by Takano by killing off the village with chemical weapons. Weapons Baseball Bat The baseball bat is a club-like "tool" used in the sport of baseball. The MLB regulations for a baseball bat are 2.75 inch diameter and a length of 42 inches or smaller. Many are not corked or hollowed out, because it reduces its weight and increases speed. In high school leagues and Little Leagues, bats are made of aluminum or other metals because of the lethality of a broken bat flying at a player or the audience. The bat is intended to be used in baseball and not as a weapon. However, the baseball bat has become a staple weapon for mobsters and rioters. It is a simple bludgeoning weapon that can inflict pain, shatter bones, and kill. Hatchet A Hatchet is a small axe used for camping and wilderness survival, typically for cutting firewood. While it is not intended as a weapon, it is not unheard of for it to be used as such, mainly due to the fact that is a very common tool and because it is light and easy to wield. In fact, many battle axes actually had more in common with the hatchet than they do with the larger axes of fantasy. The shorter side could also be used like a sledgehammer. Sonozaki Armory Weapons Upon reaching the Sonozaki Armory, Keiichi will take the following: AK-47 The AK-47 is an Russian assault rifle designed by Mikhael Kalashnikov in 1947. Since then, millions of AK-47s and other weapons derived from the AK-47, such as the AKM, AK-74, and RPK, have been produced and used by numerous militaries, paramilitary organization, terrorist groups, criminals, and other armed organizations. Because of its ubiquitousness, the AK is probably the best known assault rifle in the world, having been used in countless armed conflicts since its introduction and appearing in numerous forms of media, including films, TV shows, print media, video games, and even on the national flag of the African country of Mozambique. The AK is a 7.62mm assault rifle with a 30-round magazine, capable of semi and fully automatic fire, and known for its ease of use. Tokarev TT-33 The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The Tokarev has a seven-round magazine. Rena Ryuguu Rena Ryuguu is a girl from Hinamizawa, Japan, who lived in Ibaraki prefecture for a period of time, until she went on the rampage around her school, smashing windows with a baseball bat. Rena's rampage was caused by an illness local to Hinamizawa, the Hinamizawa Syndrome, which manifests itself in violent behavior, delusions, paranoia, and eventually suicidal behavior in severe cases. Higurashi takes place through several story arcs, each with a different retelling of of the plot, some featuring Rena as the murderer and some as the victim. Rena's preferred weapon is a machete-like tool, called a nata. Weapons Nata The nata is a Japanese tool similar in appearance to a meat cleaver, though its use is more similar to that of a machete or a billhook. The nata is used as a general purpose agricultural and outdoor cutting tool used for cutting brush, chopping wood etc, though it can obviously be used as an improvised weapon. Metal Pipe When Rena is attacked without her nata available, she defends herself with a metal pipe with a bend on top. The pipe is about three feet in length. Sonozaki Armory Weapons Upon reaching the Sonozaki Armory, Rena will take the following: Ithaca 37 Shotgun The Ithaca 37 is a pump-action shotgun made in large numbers for the civilian, military, and police markets. It utilizes a novel combination ejection/loading port on the bottom of the gun which leaves the sides closed to the elements. In addition, the outline of the gun is clean. Finally, since shells load and eject from the bottom, operation of the gun is equally convenient for both right and left hand shooters. This makes the gun popular with left-handed shooters. The weapon will, for the purposes of this match, fire 12 gauge shells from a 4+1 (total of five with one in the chamber) magazine. Tokarev TT-33 The Tokarev TT-33 was a Soviet-designed 7.62 x 25mm semi-automatic handgun designed in 1930 as a replacement for the old M1895 Nagant revolver. The weapon saw service in the Second World War with the Red Army and by various other factions afterwards. The weapon is still in used by various factions around the world even though it was replaced by the Makarov in Soviet service starting in 1952. The Tokarev has a seven-round magazine. Rika Furude Rika seems like little more than a secondary character for much of the first half of Higurashi. As the story progresses, however, viewers learn that she is actually at the heart of most of the strange events, as her death is the trigger for the Great Hinamizawa Disaster (excluding Watanagashi-hen and Meakashi-hen) and following incidents. Also, Rika is the only character who remembers the "universes" of previous arcs, being reincarnated thanks the Hanyuu Furude's powers every time she dies. Despite only being killed five times on-screen, dialogue eventually confirms that she has been killed once for every arc (excluding Matsuribayashi-hen and Miotsukushi-hen) and all other unseen worlds. The villagers of Hinamizawa hold Rika in high esteem, as not only is she the only daughter of the Furude clan, one of the three great houses of Hinamizawa, she is also believed to be the reincarnation of the local deity Oyashiro-sama. Although Rika is entitled to attend and have a voice in village meetings due to her family status, she is not required to attend because of her young age. Rika lives with her classmate and best friend, Hōjō Satoko, in a small house by the Furude Shrine. (Modified from Higurashi Wiki) Weapons Ceremonial Hoe As a shrine maiden, Rika Furude uses a ceremonial hoe when performing the Watanagashi or "Cotton Drifting" Festival, a ritual in which she uses the hoe to tear through a mass of cotton, which is then distributed among the villagers, who then place the pieces of cotton into the river. The hoe has a golden (or gold-plated) blade and a length of about five feet. In the visual novel, Keiichi notes that the hoe is sharp enough to cut through human flesh and Miyo Takano speculates that it may have been used for human sacrifices in the past. Wooden Mallet To practice for the Watanagashi festival, Rika used a wooden mallet primarily used for pounding rice to make rice cakes, as she was not allowed to use the hoe. Rika will also have access to this mallet for use as a blunt instrument. Sonozaki Armory Weapons Upon reaching the Sonozaki Armory, Rika will take the following: MP5SD The MP5SD is an MP5 submachine gun equipped with an integral suppressor. The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. The SD variant weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 30-round magazine at 700 rounds per minute with a range of about 100 meters. Beretta Model 92 The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The Beretta will, for the purpose of this match, be a 9mm with a 15-round magazine and a range of 50 meters. Satoko Houjou Satoko never understood why her mother repeatedly married and divorced various men. In fact, she could never decide whether or not she actually liked her mother, since their relationship was far from perfect. Men kept appearing beside her mother one after another, and Satoko couldn't adjust to any of them. The only family member that she felt she truly trusted was her brother, Satoshi. At some point, she started playing pranks on her step-fathers, and even filed a fake abuse report against Mr. Hōjō. Each step-father would act aggresive by bullying her in response to her behavior, but whenever she recounts the bullying, she would believe that her current step-father did all of it. Satoko's parents were supporters of the Dam Project in Hinamizawa and were shunned by all villagers. They were called "traitors" because most of the town was decidedly against the dam project, as it would flood Hinamizawa. Because of their parents' standing, Satoko and her older brother were distrusted by most of the village as well. Since Satoko was somewhat of a nuisance towards her parents, she believed that they would be better off without her, and would kill her at some point. This belief was the starting point of her succumbing to the L5 terminal phase of the Hinamizawa Syndrome. Satoko, despite her past, is an energetic and playful girl. She has a very distinctive laugh, and loves to set traps to play pranks on her friends (mostly on Maebara Keiichi). Her traps can be dangerous, however; in Matsuribayashi-hen, she set traps for the Yamainu, some of which proved fatal. Like Ryūgū Rena, Satoko can be incredibly analytical and intuitive at times; in Tsumihoroboshi-hen when Rena held the school hostage, Satoko was able to completely map out the blueprint of the school and the location of the bomb in her head, as well as connect all of the various clues together, especially pieces of seemingly-useless information, such as what types of containers were used to hold the gasoline Rena used, the reason a students' ball went missing, how the drain canal runs and how and where the bomb was set up. Satoko referred to Satoshi as "nii-nii" (にーにー, from 兄 (ani, older brother), a cute term for older brother, when he was around, and has since referred Keiichi as such, as well as calling Sonozaki Shion the female equivalent, "nee-nee" (ねーねー, from 姉 (ane, older sister), though in previous arcs, Shion had murdered Satoko. (Modified from Higurashi Wiki) Weapons Kitchen Knife The term "kitchen knife" or "chef's knife" typically refers to a knife with a triangular point, typically made of stainless steel, although versions made of titanium and high-strength ceramics also exist. The knife is obviously not designed as a weapon, but due to its ubiquity, kitchen knives may often be used as a murder weapon, both in real life and in fiction. Bamboo Spear One of Satoko's more dangerous trap creations, though one she never intended to actually be triggered, having placed it in a remote mountainside out side of town, consisted of a trip wire mechanism that causes a number of bamboo spears smeared in dog feces to fall on the victim. Keiichi Maebara was shown this trap and noted that it was similar to something used by the Viet Cong in the Vietnam War. For the purposes of this match, Satoko will have bamboo spear about five feet long with her. Assorted Traps Satoko was known to create traps to play pranks on her friends, but she later proved herself capable of creating more dangerous traps when fighting the Yamainu, including some creations that would not look out of place in the Vietnam War. Sonozaki Armory Weapons Upon reaching the Sonozaki Armory, Satoko will take the following: MP5SD The MP5SD is an MP5 submachine gun equipped with an integral suppressor. The Heckler and Koch MP5 is a submachine gun chambered for the 9mm round. Since the 1960s, the weapon has been popular around the world and is currently a popular weapon used by law-enforcement agencies, special forces groups, and terrorists. Through the success of the G3 battle rifle, the MP5 war created and the design of the submachine gun was based upon the rifle. The weapon was immediately was adopted by several countries several years after it was manufactured. The rate of fire, accuracy, and light-weight of the gun was what made it successful. The SD variant weapon fires 9mm ammunition from a 30-round magazine at 700 rounds per minute with a range of about 100 meters. Beretta Model 92 The Beretta 92 is a series of 9x19 Parabellum firing pistols developed by the Italian company, Beretta. Based around older Beretta pistols, the 92 was first produced in 1975. The pistol has been modified to accompany larger rounds like the .40 S&W and fire in three round bursts, featured in the Beretta 93R. Dozens of countries have adopted the pistol and have been used by their police departments and armies. The M9 was specifically designed for the United States military and is popularly used because of its light weight, low recoil, accuracy, and fast rate of fire. The Beretta will, for the purpose of this match, be a 9mm with a 15-round magazine and a range of 50 meters. =Zombies= Zombies- also known by titles such as The Walking Dead, Walkers, Infected and many more, are a race of human beings who, sometime after death, have risen up and roam the Earth. While they began as Haitian and African myths involving magic bringing back corpses of the recently deceased to use as slaves and hitmen, the Zombie myth has gone through numerous revisions and updates as it became more widespread. The current accepted pop-culture version of the zombie was the one made famous by the George A. Romero 1968 film, Night fo the Living Dead. Slowly moving, but inevitable as the Death they bring with them, these zombies slowly make their way across the Earth in search of living victims to hunt down and devour, and to spread their disease to all they consume. Often, modern Zombies are portrayed as victims to some form of disease, a portrayl made popular by the 2002 film, 28 Days Later. These Zombies have access to some more primal traits that make them more dangerous, such as the ability to sprint when prey is near. Zombie "Rules" For the purposes of this match, the zombies will be most similar to the Left 4 Dead Common Infected- headshots are most effective, but they can eventually killed by damage to other areas. There will be about 400 zombies in the path of the Higurashi crew, however, they can be evaded- not all of them must be eliminated. =X-Factors= Explanations Zombies, for the purposes of this match, will be able to run at high speeds when they detect prey, however, they will not be as agile, lacking the ability to effectively evade attacks etc, the also can't use guns, hence the zero in marksmanship, and lack any form of higher intelligence, but have peak human strength, and possess a deadly bite and in some cases exposed bone "claws". As for the Higurashi cast, Shion and Mion have some combat training and can handle a firearm, as their family has Yakuza connections, explaining their general high levels of skills, particularly in marksmanship, as they are the only ones who have handled a true firearm. Keiichi has used an airsoft gun, so he at least understands the basic concept of how iron sights work! Rena, Rika, and Satoko, have no firearms experience, but will, for the purposes of this match, still be able to hit a zombie at close ranges. As for strength, Satoko and Rika, being the smallest, are obviously the lowest, while the Sonozaki twins score higher, and Keiichi the highest. Rena scores even with Keiichi as she is described as unusually strong for her age, and managed to outfight Keiichi at one point. Finally, in terms of intelligence, Rika's repeated reincarnations have allowed her to reach a mental age of 110 (though she normally hides this), in spite of her young physical age. As for the others, Keiichi is described as very clever for his age, and a very good leader, giving him second place. =Notes= With your votes, please mention any casualties, assuming not all of the Higurashi cast will survive. =Battle= Higurashi Cast: , , , , , Zombies: 2000 Keiichi Maebara, Rena Ryuguu, Satoko Houjou, and Rika Furude took cover inside the main building of the Furude shrine. Rena and Keiichi stood at the door to the shrine, weapons at the ready. While Rika sat against a wall in one corner. The sound of bamboo spikes striking flesh filled the air- a zombie has walked into one of Satoko's traps- though this was not her usual trap for playing pranks- it was something that would not look out of place in Vietnam: A bamboo-spiked dried mud ball intended to swing down and strike a target when a tripwire was activated. This had happened four times previously... Satoko know what this meant... "That was the last trap...", Satoko said fearfully, "There's nothing left between us and them but the door..." As if to punctuate this statement, fists of countless undead started pounding on the door, prompting Rena to fall to her knees in fear. "Keiichi-kun!", Rena screamed as the pounding on the door grew louder. Rena clung onto Keiichi tightly, as tears started to stain her face, "This is it... isn't it..." Keiichi patted Rena on the head, saying "It's not over yet. I'm sure the Sonozaki twins will be here soon. There's no way they'd forget us." Rena opened her mouth to reply, but she was cut off by the sound of a gunshot, then another, and another. Within seconds, all of the undead had fallen, and the door burst open, revealing not a horde of the living dead, but rather the Sonozaki twins, Shion and Mion, Shion carrying an AK-47 and an Mion with an SVD Dragunov. "Shii-chan, Mii-chan!", Rena said happily. "You didn't think we'd forget you did you?" "I told you we'd be fine", Keiichi said to Rena, before turning to the twins, "Anyway, where'd you get the guns?" "Oh, we just happened to have a few lying around", Shion said, "Come with us, we know a way out of here, the Sonozaki family limo should be at the estate." "Excellent", Keiichi said, "Shion, Mion, I need you to cover the front and rear with your guns. Rena and I will cover the sides. Rika, Satoko, get in the middle, we'll keep them of you". "A...All right", Satoko said, visibly shaken at the idea of leaving the relative safety of the shrine. "Don't worry", Rika said, standing at next to Satoko and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Everything will be fine". "Thanks", Satoko replied, as Mion said, "All right, everyone in formation? Let's move" The group walked forward, down the steps of the Furude shrine for several meters, before Shion stopped them. About a dozen zombies walked down the road leading up the hill. "Shh...", Shion said, "Let them pass. Don't get into fights if you don't have to. About five minutes later The group of survivors were now walking through the woods, just east of the center of Hinamizawa, when suddenly, a loud crack rang out. One of them had stepped on a fallen branch, causing it to snap. The crunching of leaves and pounding of footsteps was heard, as well as the animalistic roars of the undead. "Damn, they're coming!", Keiichi yelled. "Keiichi-kun!", Rena screamed, as Rena clung to him. "Keep it together!", Rika said in surprising calm and... mature voice for here age, "We have to hurry, the Sonozaki estate is just ahead of us" The others didn't have time to show surprise at this sudden change in personality. Instead, they sprinted ahead, weapons in hands, out of the woods. "Climb the fence!", Mion said. Shion and Mion turned backwards and fired on the nearest incoming zombies. Shion firing short bursts with her AK, while Mion picked off the undead well-placed headshots. Meanwhile, Keiichi lifted Rika over the fence, before helping Satoko up and climbing up himself. Keiichi then reached out a hand for Rena and helped her up. As Rena crossed the fence, he said, "We're across". Shion climbed over the fence first. As Mion reached the top of the fence, however, she let out a scream. It was immediately apparent why. A half-rotten hand had seized Mion's ankle and was trying to pull her down. "Get your filthy hands off her!", Keiichi yelled, grabbing his baseball bat and, making a one-handed swing while holding onto the fence, struck the zombie's arm. In spite of only being able to use one hand, Keiichi still managed to break the zombie's grip. Keiichi then took another swing, landing it on the crown of the zombies head with a sickening crunch, caving a depression into its skull. The zombie collapsed to the ground and Mion got over the top of the fence. By this point, Shion had reloaded her AK and fired a few single shots at the other zombies that tried to cross the fence. For now, there were no zombies in the proximity, but they had to get moving soon- the gunshots would no doubt attract more. "Thanks for the rescue, Kei-chan", Mion teasingly said to Keiichi, "Surprisingly manly of you!" "I'm a lot more of a man than you think", Keiichi replied as his usual perverted self, "If we get out of this alive, I'll show you how just how big a man I am, if you can't my drift". "Well, I'm sure I'll be astounded", Mion said sarcastically. "What are you talking about? Rena is confused", Rena replied in her "cute voice", referring to herself in third person and pretending not understand, though she clearly did. If you had simply heard the dialogue, you would have never guessed they would have been in the middle of a zombie apocalypse. The light mood, however, was broken as they entered the garage. "Guys...", Shion said, "There's a problem..." All of them saw it immediately: No car. "Great, what do we do now!?", Satoko asked. "Don't panic", Keiichi said, "There should still be a car at my parents house." "But that's on the other side of town", Rena said. "Yeah", Mion replied, "We'll need more firepower to get through all of those zombies. Luckily, I know just where we can find some. Follow me. a few minutes later, Sonozaki estate armory "Awesome!", Keiichi exclaimed as he looked around at the armory. It was picked over, presumably by the rest of the Sonozaki family, but there were still a few weapons left. Keiichi picked up an AK47, before grabbing the cocking lever and yelling "Locked and loaded!" As he did, a single 7.62mm cartridge hit the ground. "Don't do that, you're wasting ammo, and the safety isn't off either.", Shion said, rechambering the unfired cartridge and switching the selector switch to full auto." "Now keep your hands off the trigger while I get the others set up. Shion and Mion spent about 15 minutes lecturing Keiichi, Rena, Rika, and Satoko on the use of firearms. Keiichi was now armed with an AK and a Tokarev pistol, Rena with an Ithaca shotgun and a similar pistol to Keiichi's, while Satoko and Rika both carried MP5s and Beretta pistols, which Shion selected for the lighter recoil than the rifles and shotguns, more manageable for the small girls. "Now", Mion said, "Lets get out there and kick some zombie ass!... and, the one who scores the fewest kills has to do anything the winner tells them!" "Anything...?", Keiichi said with a suggestive look on his face. "Don't get your hopes up, Keiichi, there's no way you'll beat me!", Satoko said. "Really, You've never used a gun before!", Keiichi said. "Neither have you!", Satoko responded. "Is this the time to be talking about stuff like that, this is serious!", Rika said in an uncharacteristically mature and serious voice. "You're right", Shion said, "You know the plan, as soon as I open the door, we fan out in a semi circle and clear the garden, then we head through the gate, with me and Rena watching the back. And remember, cover each other!" Shion and Mion each kicked open one of the double doors out of the tunnel, and burst out first, followed immediately by the other four, Keiichi and Rena each taking a side, with Rika between Shion and Rena, and Satoko between Mion and Keiichi. Then, all other sounds were drowned out by the roar of a five guns. Keiichi lined up his AK, on a zombie about ten meters away and pulled the trigger. AK spat lead and fire, making Keiichi's ears ring with a thunderous roar. The zombie nearest to Keiichi's head exploded, but Keiichi head down the trigger a second too long, wasting a few rounds. Keiichi eased off the trigger and fired a second burst, dropping another undead horror to the ground with a gaping hole in the skull. After a few more shots, Keiichi was thought he was starting the get the hand of this. To his right, Satoko was initially startled by the sound of the guns, but eventually she too started picking off the slow moving targets one after another. Mion and Shion were of course proving the most lethal of the group, with Rena also claiming a few kills, in spite of her initial shock at the recoil of the gun. Rika, however, was the strangest of all, she was completely unphased by the gunfire, and even looked like she might have handled a gun. It was almost as though she had been in a situation like this in a past life. Within a few seconds, every zombie in the yard was dead. "Come on, lets move!", Shion said, as she and Rena took up the back, the rest of the group following Mion through the gate, into the driveway, slowed only momentarily by a few zombies, which were easily dispatched. "So, Keiichi said, "How many did you get? I got 8." "Really now, I got 15", Mion said "17", Shion replied, As Satoko chimed in "10", and Rika replied "I got nine... Nipah!" "You liar, you did not get ten!", Keiichi said to Satoko. "Be quiet", Mion said, "The game's not over yet!." Shion walked up to the driver's side and opened the door. Shion placed the key in the ignition, and turned it, but the engine stalled, making a loud noise. Shion fiddled with the keys, with the same results. "Hang on", Shion said, "This will take a minute, keep them off me." Sure enough, a large horde, perhaps over 100, was drawn in by the sound. Keiichi know only more would be drawn by the gunfire, but saw no other option. Pointed the gun in to the horde and fired as the others did the same. Muzzle flashes and tracers the night sky as zombies fell left and right, each of them probably claiming at least five kills in the first few seconds. Zombies kept climbing over the walls, but were quickly picked off. More problematic were the zombies pounding at the gate. Mion, Rena, and Satoko focused fire on the gate, but more zombies kept coming. As Rena and Mion reloaded, the zombies broke down the gates, charging into the driveway, towards Rena, the nearest target. Rena fumbled the shotgun shell in her hand, and dropped the shotgun, drawing her pistol and firing several shots in a panic. Soon, the pistol too fell silent. A zombie approached, so close she could smell its putrid breath. Rena raised her nata and split the skull in the nearest zombie. Suddenly, however, felt a stab of pain in he shoulder. She looked to the side, she saw one of the undead had bitten into her shoulder. Knowing the fate of those who were bitten, she tearfully yelled, "I've been bitten, don't follow me, Keiichi-kun, everyone, please... live on for me..." Rena charged at into the undead horde, slashing with her nata, splitting skulls and severing heads left and right. If she was going to die, she was going to take as many of them as she could with her." After just a few seconds, a pile of bodies lay around Rena, but, for every one she killed, another took its place. It was becoming hard to swing her blade. Bitten several times, Rena weakly said... "Keiichi-kun... Mi-chan... everyone.... I'm... sorry...", before she was mercilessly devoured by the undead horde. The undead horde trampled over Rena's bloodied remains and kept coming. Now everyone was focusing on the gate. Keiichi leveled his AK at the zombies, yelling "This is for Rena, you sons of bitches", with a fury in his eyes that left no room for tears. Streaks of fire flew through the sky as tracers struck down the horde, piercing through multiple zombies in the densely packed group, sending dozens of the undead back to death. But still, there was no end of the flood of the living dead that flowed through the gate like a broken dam. Shion was firing her pistol out of the car window, while Keiichi and Mion were both down to close combat, swing their baseball bat and katana repectively, taking down even more of their foe. But it was all for naught. Keiichi and Mion tired out and were surrounded by dozens of zombies, screaming in pain... and hopeless despair... the last thoughts as they were tackled to the ground by the undead and torn apart. Soon afterwards, the zombie horde dragged Shion out of the car, to her inevitable demise. Rika and Satoko stood on top of the car, Satoko crying and hugging her knees, as she said, "Its no use... they're all dead... we're going to die too..." Rika placed her hands on the shoulder of her friend and said, "Don't give up hope." Rika said, "No matter how impossible it may seem, it's not over yet. We will live on... live on, for Rena, Keiichi, Mion, and Shion, for everyone." Satoko got up and raised her MP5, as she said, through tears, "I'm sorry everyone..., I promise I'll survive... for all you" Satoko and Rika fired into the crown, slowly thinning out the numbers, first with their SMGs, then with pistols, the two small girls slowly cleared out the horde against all odds. It looked like they might actually live to see the sunrise. But it was not to be. A zombie grabbed Satoko's leg and pulled. Satoko tried to fire, but heard only the click of an empty chamber. Satoko tearfully said her last words... "I'm sorry... Rika... everyone...", before she was torn apart. Seeing her a friend die for what must have been a the thousandth time since the start of the endlessly repeating June of 1983, Rika drew her Beretta and placed it against her temple. "Hanyuu", Rika said to her invisible, spectral companion, "It's time to move on... to the next Hinamizawa." The, she squeezed the trigger, and everything went black. A moment later, Rika knew, she would be among the "fragments of time", in the gap between paralell worlds. WINNER: Zombies Expert's Opinion While the Higurashi cast had defeated the Yamainu, they did so only after countless failed attempts in paralell universes, as well as with the assistance of multiple combat trained adults, including a police officer, a government agent, and a Sonozaki bodyguard connected with the Yakuza, not to mention the intervention of a supernatural being. Without this help, even with the weapons from the Sonozaki armory, they managed to kill numerous zombies, but eventually succumb to the tide of the living dead. Category:Blog posts